1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to dental implant and more particularly to a dental implant anchoring device with threading which does not compress or exert expanding pressure to the surrounding bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental implants have been used as artificial tooth roots on which prosthetic teeth are mounted. A conventional dental implant 1 shown in FIG. 1 has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,488. The dental implant 1 has a cylindrical anchoring head 2 formed unitarily with a screw element 3. The screw element 3, usually made of titanium with a roughened surface, is to be screwed into the recipient jaw bone. The anchoring head 2 is adapted to have a prosthetic tooth mounted on it.
The screw element 3 has a thread core 8 and a self-cutting external thread 9. After being anchored into the bone, it may take months for new bone to grow into close proximity with the surface of the screw element 3. Because of a unique property of roughened titanium, newly grown bone can adhere tightly to the surface of the screw element 3.